Generally, “tbgs” is a highly volatile and flammable waste by-product that results from “tbgs” processes. Given its characteristics, significant challenges exist in handling and storing “tbgs”. An unfulfilled need exists for a system or a process that may remove the volatility that exists with the “tbgs”.
The disclosure provides a system and a method for making “tb” from “tbgs,” including the removal of volatility from “tbgs”.